Companies that manufacture network devices (e.g., routers, switches, bridges, etc.) sometimes may also be tasked with configuring those devices. However, ensuring that a network device has a specific configuration may conventionally require user controlled configuration of a network device. Manufacturing different configurations of network devices with many different configurations may be expensive. On demand manufacture of network devices may also be expensive and introduce delays into the time it takes to ship a network device after a purchase. Further, user configuration of a network device may also be time consuming and expensive.